Mi Amistad de ayer
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata siempre han sido amigos desde la infancia, sin embargo; Uchiha ya no es parte de Konoha. En una misión para intentar traerlo nuevamente, ellos se miran y rememoran aquellos lindos momentos de su niñez. Un abrazo qué los hará saber que su amistad es inquebrantable. (Escrito NO amoroso para un concurso en CemZoo).


**Bueno éste One-shot es para un concurso de CemZoo y Fanficslandia y bueno… siempre me ha gustado mucho la pareja SasuHina y aunque no se pueda escribir nada amoroso. Acá va. **

**Se lo dedico a HitomiHyuuga una muy buena seguidora de ésta pareja.**

**Título: Mi amistad de ayer.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios de Naruto, pertenecen únicamente a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Dos años pasaron, dos años en los cuales pasaron muchas cosas. Y muchas de ellas la incluían a ella. Caminando en su habitación, miraba desde lejos aquella pequeña foto en dónde ella y el traidor de Konoha sonreían en una de cuántas navidades.

A veces se sentía molesta con él… porque si no hubiera decidido seguir a Orochimaru tal vez ellos podrían haber continuado siendo amigos. Aunque lo dudaba… desde que ambos habían entrado a la Academia Ninja se habían distanciado considerablemente, pues cada uno de ellos tenía su nuevo equipo. Ella se encontraba en el equipo de Gennins número 8 conformado por Kiba, Shino y obviamente ella. Y bueno él… estaba con el amor de su vida, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Se acercó a su cama y dejó caer su peso, tomando entre sus manos aquella foto.

¿Cuántos años tendría esa foto? No recordaba exactamente, tal vez unos siete u ocho años. Aún recordaba ella que su madre vivía… y exactamente su madre había tomado la foto.

—Aún éramos los mejores amigos, Sasuke-kun—la joven dejó nuevamente la foto en el pequeño buró de noche y se fue rumbo al entrenamiento.

Nuevamente les habían mandado en misión por la búsqueda de Uchiha Sasuke, el equipo de recuperación era conformado por Naruto; uno de los principales interesados, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka y ella. De salto en salto sobre las ramas de los árboles ella con su Byakuugan activado miraba en un radio de ciento ochenta grados de rango no podía visualizar a su ex amigo.

La tímida Hinata durante esos años se había hecho fuerte, teniendo ahora un nivel ninja jounnin. Su Byakuugan era uno de los más poderosos del Clan Hyuuga, pues tenía un rango mayor de alcance que de otros usuarios.

— ¡Siento el chakra de Sasuke!—exclamó Shino, aquel misterioso joven con sus insectos come chakra detectaron al hombre buscado.

Todo el equipo de recuperación se apresuró hacía dónde el moreno se encontraba merodeando, seguramente una nueva pelea se avecinaba.

Cómo se avecinaba, nuevamente Naruto y Sasuke pelearon ferozmente, heridos, molestos… uno de ellos perdió aquella batalla.

En aquel instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un instante ellos dos se miraron siendo pequeños nuevamente, ese instante dónde sintieron confianza, y se vieron jugando en el jardín de la Mansión Uchiha… hasta que el moreno desvió sus ojos oscuros de los perlados.

Ella suspiraba, era cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, aquel hombre que se había vuelto un traidor para la aldea de la hoja, pero para ella seguía siendo su querido amigo. Tal vez muchos no supieran de su relación amistosa pues cuándo habían entrado a la Academia, Hinata sabía sobre la masacre Uchiha. Y ambos se habían distanciado al punto en el cuál eran invisibles para el otro.

Suspiró tristemente, pues su querido amigo había sufrido mucho durante tantos años. Y por ese sufrimiento ahora era un ser lleno de odio y maldad hacía todos.

Recordó aquella ocasión dónde fallaron la misión de traerlo nuevamente a la aldea, sus ojos se cruzaron momentáneamente y ella sintió que su amistad no estaba rota. Tal vez si alejada pero no rota…

—Sasuke-kun—sonrío y sacando debajo de su cama un pequeño objeto en una bolsa de papel destraza; saliendo por la ventana de su recámara, en unos momentos desapareció rumbo al barrio Uchiha.

…

Los ojos de Hinata miraban el lugar, tan triste, solitario y aquella sensación de masacre seguía impregnada en las calles del antiguo distrito Uchiha, ella conocía perfectamente bien el camino. Tantos años de comidas entre los Hyuuga y Uchiha eran incomparables. Sobre todo cuando ellos jugaban un sinfín de cosas. Escondidillas, atrapadas… inclusive para la molestia del pequeño Sasuke, jugaban cosas de niñas.

—Qué tiempos aquellos—sonrío con nostalgia.

Caminó nuevamente entre las desiertas calles del Distrito Uchiha. Mirando el cielo, notó que comenzaba oscurecer, en aquellos pasos, más y más recuerdos llegaban a su mente lentamente, cada uno de ellos haciéndola sonreír ampliamente. Al llegar a la casa indicada, entró, majestuosa cómo siempre lo fue en aquellos tiempos, a pesar de estar descuidada y llena de basura, seguía albergando en sus paredes momentos inigualables.

Aún con el paquete en mano, se acercó a la destruida sala de los Uchiha. Sonrío nuevamente con nostalgia y del mismo sacó un objeto curioso. Se trataba de un retrato en el cuál, aparecían ellos dos junto a sus bellas madres. Tan parecidas pero a la vez distintas, por el color de cabello y ojos, también en el retrato estaban ellos, sonriendo, felices, mientras sostenían en sus manos un símbolo raro… ella podía decir que era la mezcla de ambos clanes. Era una foto preciosa, sin duda alguna. Acarició la fotografía con mucha delicadeza y la dejó en una de las polvorientas mesitas de la sala.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-kun—era una tarde del 23 de julio. Ella siempre se acordaba del cumpleaños de su mejor amigo—Sigamos siendo amigos—dijo ella para sí misma.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo—tras de ella escuchó a cierta persona, se le erizaron todos los vellos de la espalda pues no se esperaba verlo ahí.

—S-sasuke-kun—dijo ella, un poco cohibida por la presencia del joven renegado.

—Todos los años vengo aquí—refiriéndose a su antiguo hogar—A pesar de que odio éste maldito lugar, es importante para mí.

Ella le escuchaba atentamente, era uno de los pocos momentos en los cuáles apreciaba. Tenía dos años en los cuáles, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con él. Se habían distanciado desde que comenzaron su sendero shinobi.

—Feliz Cumpleaños—dijo ella tímidamente, estaba segura qué su cara era un total tomate. Tomó la fotografía entre sus mano y se la extendió al moreno.

Él no contestó, simplemente tomó la foto en manos y observó detalladamente la imagen. Luego sus oscuros ojos viajaron hacía Hinata, la cual se encontraba jugando con sus dedos, ella hacía eso desde niña ahora que recordaba. No sonrío, no hizo absolutamente nada, de un momento a otro, tenía a la pelinegra estrechada entre sus brazos—totalmente roja. Sus perlas estaban abiertas al máximo y finalmente ella correspondió el abrazo.

—Sigues siendo muy tonta, Hinata—dijo él de buena gana—Gracias.

La joven sonrío aún entre los brazos del Uchiha y correspondió el abrazo, sentía ganas de llorar… era un momento muy especial para ella. Pensaba que su amistad con el morocho estaba perdida ahora que él era un traidor a la aldea. Pero aquel abrazo la hizo retroceder en el tiempo cuándo ambos jugueteaban en el jardín de la mansión y cuándo ella se lastimaba, él siempre estaba para consolarla y abrazarla.

—Gracias a ti…

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?—preguntó él, estaba desconcertado, se sentía un poco incómodo pues tenía mucho tiempo en el cuál no expresaba sus emociones ante nadie.

—Pensé que ya no éramos amigos—confesó ella abiertamente, con un timbre de voz tristón—Pensé que ahora me odiabas, cómo a toda la aldea.

—No te mentiré Hinata, me conoces mejor que nadie—pausó y miró a la morena directamente a los ojos—Odio a todos los que viven en ésta maldita aldea… pero… no puedo odiarte a ti.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente y se apenó.

—Eres mi mejor amiga—el Uchiha estaba también un poco apenado, pues siempre se mostraba furioso, arrogante y peligroso… y estar nuevamente con su amiga de la infancia lo ponía incómodo. Pues solamente esa chica sabía que seguía siendo un humano que sentía—Por eso no puedo odiarte, Hyuuga tonta—le dio un pequeño tope en la frente y ella hizo un puchero—Gracias por la foto.

Nuevamente se abrazaron y vieron cómo la noche calló sobre el Distrito Uchiha. Los ojos del vengador viajaron sobre la foto y supo inmediatamente que la amistad entre Hinata y él siempre iba a estar muy presente aunque las circunstancias no les permitieran compartir más tiempo, juntos cómo en antaño.

Dejaron la foto en la mesita polvorienta, se sonrieron y ambos ninjas tomaron rumbos diferentes. Pero sabiendo que su amistad era muy importante para los dos.

—U-Uchiha tonto—dijo la chica y regresó a su habitación, esperando no ser descubierta por su padre o su primo.

Aquella foto, simbolizaba el fuerte lazo de amistad que los unía, ambos siendo personas distintas… demostrando que por más dificultades que hubieran, ellos eran amigos y nadie iba a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera un montón de ninjas locos iba a poder cambiar la gran amistad, rara, pero fuerte de aquellos dos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke fueran amigos?

Nadie… ni siquiera el mismísimo Orochimaru.

**Fin **


End file.
